Ran Mouri
Ran Mouri (Ran Mouri 毛利蘭) also known as Rachel Moore in Funimation dub, the 2nd character in the manga and anime, Detective Conan. She is a childhood friend and romantic interest of Shinichi Kudo. Background Ran is a childhood friend of Shinichi Kudo . She is the daughter of Kogoro Mouri private detectives and Eri Kisaki, a lawyer. Her parents separated when she was six, and one of her biggest goal is to get them together. Her best friend is beside Shinichi her classmates Sonoko, who constantly kept teasing her about her relationship with Jimmy. Ran the captain of the karate team of Secondary School Teitan and thus very strong as demonstrated when she won their regional championships. However, she was easily frightened by the idea of ghosts or monsters. Besides, she was very lucky in gambling. After the disappearance of Jimmy, she met Conan Edogawa with Agasa, who introduced him as a "relatively" far and asked if she would not mind taking care of me at her house. She and her father practically adopted him, as Kogoro believe he's a good luck charm for helping him solve the case. Ran immediately told to think of him as a brother instead. Ran at all know that "Conan" is Shinichi. Appearance Ran was a light-skinned girl of average height. She was slender of frame, but sports and sports a rather plump build. She has blue eyes and dark brown hair. Her hair was straight and hip-length hidden behind her ear with short wavy hair on her forehead. What was initially a wave of bangs she has evolved into a stylized triangle as manga has progressed. Abilities Tumblr mj7xpcAKTF1r3ifxzo1 500.gif tumblr_m2ppn33TDC1r3ifxzo1_500.gif Possibility of Ran most notable is her great strength in martial arts; she is sufficiently skilled in karate to win the regional tournament at the secondary level. Ran was the team captain and ace high Teitan School.She karate is also trained in Judo her father. The strength and skill of her scam was seen many times, both from its ability to easily smashed stones and other objects so strong and also provides various attackers. In the ninth film, Strategy Above the Depths, Conan says that Ran had an abnormal amount of stamina. Despite its strength, she may not always be able to fight if fear too much. In the fourth film (shot in her eye), and Ran were unable to fight because of the suffering of amnesia at the time, but as soon as she recovers her memories, she also used her abilities back and inability to perpetrators who tried to kill her and Conan. Ran also very skilled in running a family, including sewing and cooking. She is musical talent, is recognized as a very good singer and has the ability to remember and transcrive notes for the song Come spring, and she can also play the piano. She was also surprised luck at gambling, lotteries, and any games of chance, including poker. Ran also considered very beautiful as many man becomes infatuated with her as noted by Sonoko (much to the annoyance of Sonoko); Ran was once even offer a modeling work. Ran also has a very good memory for history, and has used his knowledge to contribute to an investigation cases more than once. Plot overview Doubts about the identity of Conan In time, Ran comes to suspect that Conan actually is Shinichi, despite what common sense would tell her, but I'm always looking for ways to trick yourself and prove yourself wrong. There are, however, occasions where she appeared to ensure that Shinichi and Conan is one and the same. Ran the first time doubts Conan is set 7. After seeing how Conan, like Shinichi , can infer someone's career just by touching his hand, Ran become very suspicious and keep an eye on Conan in the whole case. However, Professor Agasa called Ran with voice changing bowtie at the end, Conan frees suspect in a while. Another time, when Conan and Ran discovered sleeping on the sofa, she took off his glasses and noticed his striking resemblance to Conan as a child. Then she faced Conan about this similarity, powers similar to his reasoning, and even shared his lack of any musical knowledge. However, Jimmy's mother suddenly appears and covers for Conan by explaining that Conan Shinichi varieties because they are distant relatives and that Conan reasoning skills owned by Shinichi Shinichi because he admired and learned from him him. Although Ran apologized for doubting him, Ran did not lose their doubts, but keep them to yourself for a while. When Conan is critically injured and requiring a blood donation, blood donation Ran her without hesitation, said she and Shinichi shared the same rare blood type. From this action proved Ran suspicions are correct, with the help of Ai Ai, Conan managed to fool Ran by allowing Shinichi appeared in front of her while Conan (Ai Ai disguised) is present. Suspect In Ran, Conan once forgot his cell phone on the seat and Ran, in the room at the time, remember to send an email to Shinichi to let him know that she will join her father on a case and that his presence would be most welcome as Kogoro can use the help. Shortly after sending the message, the phone began to vibrate Conan. Ran, quite confused by the perfect time, check his phone only to discover a new email (she did not see content). At the time, Conan entered the room and saw his phone in the hands of Ran, ran towards it while shouting and took it back to ask: " What are you looking at?". He quickly understood that Ran's email might have raised doubts about his identity. After this event, Ran believes that Conan often contacted Shinichi , that will in some way to explain how he always seems to help with the case. Then, after seeing the Conan give an important clue to the investigation team that does not use your mobile phone (for the same contact Shinichi as she was suspected), she began to believe Conan is actually Shinichi think previous occurrences of both present at the same time just a trick he used to deceive her. At the end of the day, Ran can grab Conan's phone. Late at night, after waiting for everyone to go to bed, she tried to pass the phone's PIN code to check if your email is there or not. This, to her, it is indisputable evidence that Conan actually is Shinichi. Finally after guessing equivalent number of "Sherlock" is a PIN, she surprised not to see your email there. She immediately tried several times to send the email but do not go up on Conan's phone. That's when Shinichi called her complaining about her countless emails sent. Conan, then knocked on the door and claimed back her phone and said he did not want people to look inside because he received a message from a girl he likes. It then shows Conan actually exchanged his phone hakase (including the same model) and use your phone to call Ran upstairs, while she was experimenting with electricity professor's voice, to create all this alibi. Ran Shinichi then told that now she knows her phone number. And Ran, satisfied with the situation, remove your mind from all the doubts she had about the identity of Conan - at least, consciously. In "The place of the Embarrassing Charm" case we can see Ran's suspicions are emerging again. This is thanks to Heiji, publicly disclose the combined fingerprint in "Murder, Shinichi Kudo" case. Kazuha gave a possibility, but not to Conan and Heiji, explain how Shinichi's fingerprints on a piece of the chain of the handcuffs. However, for some reason Ran talk directly with Conan, but he pointed out that she is talking to the wrong person. Unconsciously, she thought she was talking to Shinichi. In Chapter 814 manga / anime episode 690-691, Conan and the girls settle a similar case a Yusaku Kudo abandoned 10 years ago. While Conan is explaining the solution, Ran felt convinced that a strong impression that Jimmy is a saying. It unnerves her to the point she stopped Conan, but he said he only read the e-mail of Shinichi. Analyst relations Shinichi Kudo Shinichi & Ran Shinichi & Ran Shinichi Kudo and Ran Mori had been friends since childhood. When the two first met, they are at preschool age, and then they play. Eri Kisaki, mother and Yukiko Kudo Ran, Jimmy's mother, will often set up playdates for two players. Shinichi and Ran stayed close all the way through the current era, this has resulted in both of them feel romantic feelings for each other. Ran remembers that she actually felt her feelings for Shinichi is true love when he rescued her from the serial killer in New York.When Conan becomes Shinichi is, thanks to the Black Organization, Ran become particularly worrying for Shinichi, especially about where they are, and often hope that he is not dangerous. Shinichi Shinichi and Ran, when Conan, often called Ran, and use his bowtie, Ran voice talking to his normal teenager, mainly to reassure her when she is feeling scared about if he was hurt, or when he wants to make her feel better because she felt lonely without him. As Conan, Shinichi has grown closer to Ran. Ran was shown throughout is dedicated to Shinichi, and will always love him no matter where. His Shinichi Ran also has feelings for, and loved her. He is very protective of her when the others with her, and he kept her away from any other man. He even confessed his feelings for her, even though he is Conan when this happens. Ran did not believe him, because of that fact. They'd have to share your romantic moments, such as when Ran Shinichi bought a pair of red gloves for Christmas, or when he pretended Shinichi, he ate her Valentine Day chocolate that she had make him, while she was sleeping. Shinichi is deeply sad to know that Ran is waiting for his return, and that he himself can not do anything about it. Although different characters, including Heiji Hattori, told him just admitted everything to her, for the sake of her heart, he realized he could not tell her, because he he did not want to put yourself in danger against the black organization, as he considered her life more important than yourself. People also look at them as a couple because of their behavior and the way they talk about each other. When asked Ran though, she said that her boyfriend Shinichi (this makes him / Conan blushed a bit but never really said anything about it). Her parents Ran remains close to both parents even though they were separated in the past ten years. Her constant hope that finally they meet again, and on occasion she even closed (again) by organizing matchmaking meetings not-so-coincidentally between them, although a meeting compensation, while possible, is so far constantly hampered by stubborn mutual and regular criminal case took place in the neighborhood. Kazuha Toyama Despite temperament and personality quite different, Kazuha and Ran have much in common, including: proficient in a martial art, father's connections to police work and detective work, and benefits love childhood obsessed detective. Kazuha initially cold and rude to Ran, suspected she was interested in Heiji. However, thanks to the straightforward and contained Kazuha of Ran, the girls quickly overcome this misunderstanding. They have since become close friends, and seemed to act as confidantes, since they are in the same romantic situations: Ran and Shinichi can not admit their feelings for each other, as Shinichi is, in addition to the phone calls, the physical absence of her life, and Kazuha and Heiji could not admit their feelings for each other due to the stubbornness and their own irascibility. While Conan / Shinichi and Heiji are on the case together, Ran and Kazuha almost always spend more time together. When Kazuha visit Mouris' in Tokyo with Heiji, she is shown to share the bed of Ran. Heiji Hattori Heiji action towards Ran brothers, in some cases, he is often called the "sister" of his (neechan in Japanese). Ran Heiji respects as a very skilled detective who reminded her of Shinichi, but whenever Heiji and Kazuha ran into a controversy, seemingly siding Ran Kazuha. Despite this, they became very good friends. Suzuki Sonoko Sonoko and Ran had been good friends ever since they were little. Sonoko was often there to help whenever she Ran bullied by other students, more so than even Shinichi. Sonoko and Ran are often seen together after school. Sonoko often invited Ran took the trip or event organized by the Suzuki family (most commonly with Kaitou Kid backs her uncle). They also go out shopping or karaoke together. Sonoko had a killer told what she thought about friendship: "So if you are unreliable and fragile way, when you communicate with your heart, you can feel the If it's warm inside as hard as some chattering iron plate, you. will not feel the warmth, you know? " whereas, despite knowing that the family Ran Sonoko is wealthy, she always make sure that the money was never involved in their friendship, will not stay with Sonoko skiing because she had no money , when she learned that her Sonoko will pay off. This, along with other things, has helped to strengthen the relationship between both Ran and Sonoko. Before meeting her boyfriend, Sonoko is sometimes envy that Ran always more interest from boys, but this does not affect the deep friendship between them. Ai Haibara There are cases where Conan and Haibara warns of action related to Ran, although it is assuming this is merely due to the fact that she wants to keep her identity hidden. At one point, she was cold and distant towards Ran, like she is almost everyone else. Ran believe that is because Ai had hated her. However, later that day, the last Ai properly introduce myself to Ran, and they eventually became friends. Ai considered an identical image Ran sister, Akemi Miyano, so she has a special interest in protecting her. The emotions started after Ran jump through a series of rounds of Calvados (and later Vermouth), to save Ai and hold her ground to protect her from the gunfire. Ai immediately thought of his sister, and the start of treatment and Ran look like a spitting image of her. When at a later point she learned that Korn, Chianti, and the rest of the Black Organization was hiding in, Ai beg to stay home hakase Ran, immediately thought of her own death her, and want to keep safe Ran. Eisuke Hondou In Clash of Red and Black, Eisuke has shown some interest Ran. He had to admit that I love Conan Ran and declared that he would take Ran to the US and live happily ever after, and felt that if he could request permission from Shinichi. But Conan, without hesitation, say no in a very serious expression, but Conan's face revealed his true identity to Eisuke. Tomoaki Araide Ran Mouri and Tomoaki Araide and became friends while Araide has operated as a basketball coach in the position temporarily by a teacher with a broken leg. In "The Unseen corners of Darkness" Conan wrong to conclude that Ran has attracted Araide. In truth she wanted to borrow your sweater to knit a pattern similar to Shinichi. Some features original anime play with ideas that are interested Araide Ran, most notably in the story OVA The Stranger from Ten years later he proposed to her. Black Organization Sharon Vineyard = Ran is a fan of actress Sharon Vineyard and are unaware of two of Sharon's life and Vermouth Chris Vineyard. Vermouth has a lot of respect for Ran and protect her from the activities of the Organization for Ran inadvertently saved a disguised Vermouth from falls and dies in the case of the Golden Apple (though she was going to kill Ran). Ran Vermouth codename for the "Angel". Orgin name Ran Japanese name comes from the Japanese painting by Maurice Leblanc (from Mouri su rubu run, according to Aoyama). Quotes Gallery Ran-mouri-ran-16133763-847-473.jpg Ran-ladies-of-detective-conan-16131645-838-469.jpg Ran-ladies-of-detective-conan-16132738-837-465.jpg Ran-mouri-ran-14244045-853-480.jpg ran-mouri-ran-18127135-576-821.jpg Kazuha-and-Ran-kazuha-toyama-27313799-850-480.jpg Ran-and-Sonoko-ladies-of-detective-conan-13420571-853-480.jpg sailor-moon-direct-detective-conan-ran-mouri-330460.jpg 800px-ran_mori.jpg Ran-mouri-ran-14287550-848-476.jpg Ran-mouri-ran-16133736-837-467.jpg Ran-mouri-ran-14244051-855-480.jpg Ran-mouri-ran-16133764-846-473.jpg Ran_Mouri_Profile.jpg ran-mouri-ran-18687047-720-401.jpg Ran-mouri-ran-16133740-838-467.jpg 970934 491653890913469 1299056697 n.png 969984 10151583930687918 1006846311 n.jpg 969566 10151597224107918 1943054608 n.jpg 942702 475462469199278 392737441 n.jpg 562451 314654461944141 1250628501 n.jpg 544025 556846760993075 323049358 n.jpg 971447 482597228485802 689448271 n.jpg 218019 124814200927511 2046183 n.jpg 73331 495204867225038 457264362 n.png 61559 148133781888356 411085 n.jpg 34713 151782024856865 3848148 n.jpg 名侦探柯南2011：沉默的十五分钟C014848.jpg 384300 290417380994457 1374996243 n.jpg 309874 10150393092264585 1236871654 n.jpg 61451 142731202542863 1494300825 n.jpg 58135 151782744856793 8304162 n.jpg 1044781 482700805138050 760765997 n.jpg 942702 475462469199278 392737441 n.jpg 155821 162539363781131 1828201 n.jpg 3717 492785184095829 920861877 n.jpg 名侦探柯南-第689集000753.jpg 名侦探柯南-第689集000905.jpg Ran-holmes-revelation.jpg Ran-mouri-holmes-london.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-08-20-10h14m16s128.png Vlcsnap-2011-08-20-10h13m03s162.png Ran Mouri Episode 39(89).jpg 2010-06-06-287109.jpg Ran-Mouri-ran-19527926-717-899.jpg Ran-kazuha-sonoko.jpg 20345be01d9cb658428b20521c3f5b1d.jpeg 36004a43fbf2b2119994acdfca8065380dd78ea4.png Aaedd1f9d72a60591773c8572834349b023bba7a.png Ef0569cf3bc79f3d9fdbcda1baa1cd11728b2924.png Efd20cce36d3d539b63a26523a87e950342ab0d7.png 77e298cb39dbb6fdd0cccbb70924ab18962b3747.png Detective-conan-free-wallpaper.png Detective-Conan-HD-Wallpaper.png Fbfc48da81cb39db36be4ec7d0160924aa1830d8.png 77e298cb39dbb6fdd0cccbb70924ab18962b3747.png F2123134349b033ba0bcd54b15ce36d3d539bd27.png Ef0569cf3bc79f3d9fdbcda1baa1cd11728b2924.png Conan and Ran in the bath by chenchiz-d4cpc8q.png Ran In Two Piece by teanachan.jpg image.jpg Tài liệu tham khảo Tất cả các văn bản trên trang này được lấy từ Detective Conan Thế giới Wiki . Category:Characters Category:Mouri Family Category:Female Category:High school students Category:Teitan High School students